


Struck to the Heart with Love

by Equinurmae



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinurmae/pseuds/Equinurmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Akatsuki no Yona and Euripides' Medea crossover I wrote for a friend's birthday. (The title is just a quote from Medea.) Yona and her companions get shipwrecked off the coast of ancient Athens, and meet Medea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakxxxdestroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hakxxxdestroyer).



> Please forgive the irregular chapter lengths, as this was originally written without them! Anyway, I hope you like it! I'm not sure if it's any good or not, but I thought I might as well post it and see what others think.

Water.

 

Waves crashed madly, frenzied sea-spirits clawing at her body, dragging her down to the cold depths; pushing her up to break the surface. Again and again they tossed and threw her – her body a plaything of the elements, her life a prayer to the gods. The ship had long since fallen to the storm, the hull smashed, the mast shattered, and everyone… everyone…

The winds howled wildly, shrieking as their fury fed the gale, and –

 

There was darkness.

Darkness and coldness and pain and fear, all sinking with her, dragging down her heart, her soul…

 

Was this it?

 

Was this how she would die, lost at sea? Prophecy unfulfilled? Destiny unrealised?

Alone?

 

She didn’t want to be alone – can’t – can’t be alone. She’d lost everything once; she couldn’t lose everything again.

No.

Please, no!

But the ocean didn’t listen to her. It continued on its hellish dance, voices of salt and brine, singing, screaming, sirens luring her to her death. She was pushed under once again, and closed her eyes.

 

No more.

 

Strong arms wrapped around her, and Yona broke the surface, gasping and spluttering, and the storm – was still raging – but…

 

Hak was here.

Hak had her, and it was alright. Even if they died… it was alright.

 

They were together.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yona jerked awake, coughing seawater out of her lungs. Every bone in her body ached – every muscle was sore, and salt and sand clung to her like a second skin, disgusting and filthy. She tried to move, but there was a weight pressing down on her, heavy, and she struggled to get free before realising _it’s Hak_ and _oh gods he’s not moving!_

“Hak?” she cried, shaking him.

He didn’t respond.

“Hak? _Hak!?”_ She was screaming, panicking, pushing and shoving and trying to get him to move, to anything, but he was too big, and she was too small, too weak –

 

_Calm down, Yona._

_Think._

 

She bent down and pressed her ear to his heart, her breathing still. Fingers crossed. _Please be alive. Please…_

A beat.

Faint, but there.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn’t let herself relax. Hak still wasn’t moving.

_Think. What would Yoon say if he were here?_ He probably had water in his lungs. _Yes, that’s it._ She pressed down on his chest, once, twice, with all the force her trembling limbs could muster. He flinched, but still didn’t open his eyes.

_What else could she do!?_

Don’t panic, don’t panic. Her gaze caught on his lips, and an idea formed in her mind. Blushing despite the situation, she carefully parted his hair. Hushing her heart into submission, she leant forwards…

 

…and Hak sat up, cracking their foreheads together.

He wretched violently, his whole body convulsing. He looked just as bad as she did, salt-crusted and clothes ripped and torn, stiff from the sea. Yona clutched her head, wincing, but smiled. Hak noticed her smiling, and smiled back.

“We’re alive,” she said.

Suddenly Hak’s hugging her, holding her fiercely. Surprised, she hugged him back, her nose full of Hak’s scent, Hak’s smell…

The sea whispered quietly beside them, and they stayed like that for a long while, each just glad the other was still breathing. And then Hak brought them back to reality.

“Is there any sign of the others?” he asked, breaking apart.

Yona’s eyes began to water, and her lips began to tremble.

“I don’t… know…” she whispers.

Hak sighed, troubled. He stood up and looked around. He didn’t let his emotions show, but Yona knew he was just as worried about the others as she was. The dragons would probably be alright (Zeno definitely), but Yoon… Yoon was even younger than she was… Hak offered her his hand, and helped her to her feet.

“We should start looking,” he said.

She nodded meekly.

“Hey.” His eyes softened, and he gripped her arm gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded again, firmly this time. _It was going to be okay._ Yona wiped a lock of hair out of her eyes, and set off. The beach they’d landed on was a long stretch of golden sand, fenced off either side by rugged rocks, and peppered by dunes dotted with grasses and scruffy little trees. The sea was much calmer now – a plane of flat, turquoise blue stretched out ahead of them, sunlight catching off of the ripples on the surface like diamonds sparkling in a webbed net. The sun was climbing higher and higher in the sky, crawling its way to its zenith.

Yona shielded her eyes. Wherever this was, it was hot. Very, very hot. She peered off into the distance, but she didn’t have Shin-Ah’s eyes, and couldn’t see any signs of civilisation. She could make out a low hill, but not what was behind it.

Something winked at her from the sand, and she darted over to inspect it, the barbed metal familiar.

“Hak!” she yelled. “I found your hsu quandao!”

 The weapon was buried in such a way so that only the blade was poking its head out of the sand. She knelt and started digging around the blade, unearthing a section of the pole underneath. Yona pulled, but the hsu quandao was stuck fast and she fell backwards with a thud. Hak grinned and she glared at him, refusing his hand and getting to her feet herself. She went to get back to digging, but Hak stopped her.

“Let me, Princess,” he said. “You shouldn’t have to get your hands dirty.”

“But – ”

“It’s mine, anyway.”

Yona folded her arms in protest, but looked out over the beach. Further along, driftwood from the shipwreck had been dragged to shore, along with dregs of the canvas sail and other, unrecognisable objects the ocean had misconfigured. Hak freed his hsu quandao and joined Yona, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Can you see anyone, Hak?” Yona asked.

He shook his head. “No. They could be trapped in the wreckage, though.”

Trapped… underneath… Some of the timbers looked extremely heavy…

Her chest tightened.

“You don’t think…?” Her voice trailed off.

Hak didn’t reply, jogging over to the wreckage. “Help me look,” he called. She joined him, lifting the pieces she could manage and helping Hak with the pieces she couldn’t. They hadn’t found anyone yet, but… but… She dug, and brought the object to the surface, brushing the sand off of it.

“Hak,” she whispered, a hand over her mouth.

 

It was Shin-Ah’s mask, now cracked even more along one side, and – flecked with blood.

 

Hak swore.

“Shin-Ah!?” Yona yelled. “Shin-Ah!?” She scrambled around frantically, pushing wooden beams out of her way, ignoring the pain, ignoring the splinters. Shin-Ah…

“Over there!” Hak pointed. Yona looked, and caught a tuft of blue hair and pale white skin…

“Shin-Ah!” she screamed, nearly tripping in her haste.

Seiryuu turned his head, golden eyes blinking. He was crouched down by a rock pool, something in his hands. Yona knocked him over with the force of her hug, tears flowing freely.

“Oh my gods, Shin-Ah, I thought you were… you were…”

Shin-Ah looked startled for a moment, then hesitantly hugged her back. “I’m… okay…” he said, his voice quiet as always. Yona felt something scuttling across her back and jumped.

“Oh.” Shin-Ah let her go, and she just watched as the hermit crab crawled up his arm. “It looked pretty,” he explained, picking it up and putting it back on the rocks. Hak snorted, but he was smiling, relieved.

“Where’s Ao?” Yona asked. Shin-Ah pointed, and Yona spotted the squirrel surface with a fish in her mouth, shaking her head. Yona breathed. Of course Ao would be after food.

“What happened to you?” Hak asked, as the two of them stood up.

Shin-Ah shrugged. “There was the storm… I was in the water… then I was here.”

“Have you seen any of the others?” Yona asked. The blue dragon had a cut over his right eye, although the blood had already dried and it didn’t look that deep. She noticed he wasn’t bothering to hide his eyes and he noticed too, clenching them shut.

He shook his head. “Only Yona and Hak.”

She felt her heart sink a little, but handed him his mask. He put it on gratefully, and Ao hopped onto his shoulder. Shin-Ah had lost his shirt and robe, so the sun was beating down on his pale (now reddened) skin. Hak draped a slice of canvas from the sail across him.

“To stop you getting sunburnt,” he said. Shin-Ah nodded in thanks.

They stood in silence for a while, the hermit crab disappearing into a cave in the rocks.

“What do we do now?” Yona asked.

Shin-Ah looked around, and pointed. “There’s a city.”

Hak shouldered his hsu quandao. “We don’t know what kind of people live in this land, or if they’ll be friendly.”

Shin-Ah walked behind some rocks and retrieved his sword, which he’d hidden. He’d also found another blade, a smaller one which he gave to Yona. She gripped it tightly, not sure if she’d be much use in her current wearied state. Nevertheless, she grinned bravely.

“Shall we go see if they’re friendly?”

The other two nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

While Shin-Ah assured them the city was close by, it certainly didn’t feel that close. Yes, Yona could see a smudge in the distance, wavering in the heat-haze, but progress was slow. The land was scorching, with only a faint breeze to relieve them. They’d found a path worn into the ground by centuries of feet, paws and hooves, and Yona could only hope they were going in the right direction. And that the right direction would have water waiting for them.

“I don’t suppose you see any fresh water, Shin-Ah?” Hak asked.

Seiryuu pointed in the opposite direction. “It’s further than the city.”

Yona shook her head. “We’re going to the city.” They’d doubtless have something to drink there, and where there was people there would be a greater chance of them finding news of the other dragons.

As they made their way along the rugged path, they spotted four figures coming from the other direction – from the city.

Shin-Ah started. “It’s – ”

“Yona!” Yoon shouted, running to meet them.

“Yoon!” she cried. She couldn’t believe it! It – it was really him! They hugged, and (much to their surprise) Yoon hugged Hak and Shin-Ah too.

“I’m so glad to see you alive!” the boy breathed. “It’s so…” Yoon’s eyes began to water, but he rubbed the tears away. “Shin-Ah, what happened to your shirt?”

Shin-Ah pointed in the direction of the sea.

The boy snorted. “I’m glad you found _something_ to cover yourself with, unless your dragon blood keeps you from getting sunburnt, too.”

Yona smiled. It was Yoon, alright.

“Do you…” Yoon hesitated. “Have you seen any signs of Kija, Jae-Ha or Zeno?”

Hak shook his head. “We’ll keep on searching, though.” He looked past him. “Who are they?”

The other three people Yoon had been accompanied by were all women. Two of them wore simple, off-white clothes, their skin tanned, but the third woman was taller, with fairer skin and darker hair. She stood proudly, dressed in shades of pale lilac and white, and she wore gold necklaces and earrings, her hair braided into a knot and held in place by pins and a circlet emblazoned with a burning sun. Her eyes were a deep violet ringed with gold, and they had power in them – wisdom, might and unbearable grief all mixed into her swirling irises.

“This is Medea,” Yoon introduced. “Her slaves found me by the beach and brought me to her home.” Medea and her serving women – slaves – bowed, and Yona bowed back.

She smiled. “My name is Yona, and this is Hak and Shin-Ah. You have my thanks for looking after Yoon.”

“I couldn’t leave a young boy washed up on the beach all alone,” Medea replied.

“She thought I was a girl at first,” Yoon said.

“So did I,” Hak commented. Yoon hit him. Medea smiled faintly, sorrow still flickering in her eyes.

“Yoon told me about his companions, and I promised I would help him search for them,” Medea continued. “However, I wasn’t expecting you to be so… different.”

Yona ran a hand through her hair, conscious of its bright red colour. Hak stiffened, and Shin-Ah gripped his sword.

Medea laughed. “Don’t you worry; I’m not one to judge.” She shook her head. “Athens isn’t such a bad place, although with hair like yours you’d better watch out. As foreigners, you’ll be… a curiosity at best.”

“And at worse?” Hak asked.

Medea didn’t answer.

Yona coughed. “Athens?”

Medea gestured. “The city.” She could see Athens more clearly now, and the city wasn’t as far away as she’d first thought. The side immediately facing them was bordered by a giant, stone wall. She could see guards milling about the gate, wearing full armour, and cringed. _Armour, in this heat?_ Beyond the wall Yona could make out buildings jutting up, rooves and columns and sweeping circles all mixed together. And in the centre of the city, on a towering hill… what looked to be a giant temple, carving through the sky. Never before had Yona seen architecture like this! With a sinking feeling she realised that they were very, _very_ far from Kouka. And… Yoon had mentioned that this woman had slaves. So it was _that_ kind of country…

“You’re all welcome to stay at my place for as long as you need to. As a foreigner myself, I know how you must feel,” Medea said. She smiled. “I’d be glad of the company.” Medea’s smile was warm and genuine, so Yona smiled back.

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

However, Shin-Ah stepped out in front of them, levelling his sword. He growled. “She’s not all human.”

Medea’s eyes narrowed. “Neither are you.”

Shin-Ah took a step back, his hand covering the painted eyes on his mask.

“We both have a god’s blood running through our veins.” Medea turned, then looked back. “Well then? Are you coming? I said I wouldn’t judge.”

Hak leant in, so only they could hear. “Are we sure about her?”

Yoon nodded. “I trust her. She treated me well.”

“And I trust you,” Yona said. “There’s a lot about Medea we don’t know, but…” Yona struggled to find the right words. “I don’t feel as if she poses us any threat.”

“This country keeps slaves,” Shin-Ah said.

“I know, but…” Yona shook her head. “We have nowhere else to go.”

Hak sighed. “As you wish, Princess.”

Yona walked over to Medea. “I apologise if we offended you in any way.”

She shook her head. “Not at all. You’re wise to be wary, especially as a woman in this country.”

Yona raised her eyebrow. “Oh?”

They started walking, falling into a leisurely pace. “In Hellas, women are treated as little more than possessions.” Medea’s smile grew cold, and her eyes glittered darkly. “I won’t let anyone think that of me, though.”

“You mean you have no rights?” Yona asked.

Medea sneered. “None but the right to bear children.”

Yona frowned deeply. This country, Hellas…

“Where exactly _is_ Hellas?” she asked.

“The centre of the world,” Medea replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Really?”

She shook her head. “It’s far west of Kouka.”

Yona started.

“Yoon told me,” Medea explained. “But I could have guessed. In my homeland, we once had a visitor from the Kai Empire, and he told us all about your lands.”

“How long does it take to get back to Kouka from here, by ship?” Yona asked.

“About a month,” Medea guessed. “Do not worry. Aegeus is a kind king; I’m sure if you asked him he’d arrange an escort for you.”

“Oh no, we don’t need an escort!” Yona declined, quickly. How was she going to explain that she was the daughter of a murdered king? If they took an escort back to Kouka, it would be near impossible to enter the country unnoticed. And if Soo-Won noticed them…

Medea raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Yona quickly changed the subject. “So where are you from originally?”

Medea averted her gaze. “A city called Colchis. It is a beautiful land, with a kind-hearted people and… a generous king…”

“Why did you leave?”

Medea clenched her fists. “I was blind; blinded by an idiotic love and a handsome fool who thought he could use me as he willed.”

“What was his name?” Yona asked.

“… Jason.”

She hesitated. “What happened to him?”

Medea’s pace quickened. “I destroyed him.”

Yona kept silent after that. She could see that Medea’s memories were full of pain, and suspected that maybe the woman had gone through something similar as what happened to her…

“How many of your companions are still missing?” Medea asked.

“Three,” Yona answered. “Kija, Jae-Ha and Zeno.”

“And… are they all like Shin-Ah?”

She nodded. “They each inherited the dragons’ blood…” A thought occurred to her. “Blood that they can use to find each other…” She stopped. “Shin-Ah?”

The others stopped, and Seiryuu cocked his head.

“Can’t you sense the other dragons?” she asked, excited.

Shin-Ah nodded slowly.

“Well?” she asked. “Where are they?”

“Ouryuu’s hiding, but…” He pointed. “Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu are that way.”

“Are they together?”

Shin-Ah nodded.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Seiryuu had pointed to the outskirts of Athens, just outside of the city’s walls.

“Is there anything in that direction?” Hak asked.

“Some huts…” Shin-Ah replied.

“They’re goatherds’ huts,” Medea replied. “Most of the ones on that side are abandoned, though.” She looked carefully at Shin-Ah. “How can you see that far?”

He shuffled uncomfortably. “I have… the dragon’s eyes…”

Medea frowned, but said nothing. Her serving women had been so silent that Yona had almost forgotten they were there. She smiled at them, and one of them smiled back, but the other just kept her face expressionless, a stony façade.

 

Jae-Ha and Kija were alive – safe.

And Zeno was fine, wherever he was, for whatever reason he was hiding…

 

She stood up straight, wiping her brow. “We should go to them now.”

Medea stopped her, however. “That wouldn’t be the best plan. They’re on the other side of the city, and by the time we reach them, it’ll be nightfall.”

Yona frowned, looking at the sky, but to her surprise noticed that the sun had fallen. A lot.

“But – ”

“They’ll be fine, Yona,” Yoon said. “I doubt the men here could get close to those exotic beasts.”

Medea nodded in agreement. “If they’re demigods then the Athenians will know to leave them alone. We can go and get them tomorrow.”

Yona gave in, reluctantly. “We have to get cleaned up, anyway.”

Yoon smirked. “You all reek of salt and sweat.”

Yona shuffled awkwardly, suddenly conscious of how close Hak was to her. For some reason, she didn’t want him thinking she smelled bad…

“I’ll have my servants run baths for you when we arrive,” Medea offered.

Yona thanked her gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Kija knelt down by the pool of freshwater and cupped his hands.

Jae-Ha jumped straight in fully clothed.

He caused a giant splash, absolutely soaking Kija, and drank his fill, swimming around lazily. Kija pouted.

“You’ll get your sweat in the water.”

Jae-Ha smirked. “Is that a bad thing?”

Hakuryuu blinked, muttering _pervert_ under his breath as he drank the water.

“How can you act so calm when Yona is missing?” Kija scolded.

“Hak was with her,” Jae-Ha replied. “She’ll be fine.”

“Even so, we have to find her and the others.”

He shrugged. They’d sensed from their dragon blood that Shin-Ah was somewhere in the city behind them, and Zeno was hiding, but they were both alive so he didn’t worry.

“What about Yoon?”

“He’ll be okay.” Jae-Ha dismissed.

“But how do you know!?” Kija cried, splashing angrily. He was on the verge of tears. “How do you know that they’re safe? How do you know that they’re not… not…”

Oh no.

Kija was crying, his beautiful face stained with tears. Those blue eyes wavering, so clear, so innocent… so panicked… It was a miracle they’d been beached together; Jae-Ha didn’t know what Kija would have done on his own. Or what he would have done, to be honest.

Jae-Ha swam over, and hesitating only for a moment, wiped away Kija’s tears.

“Don’t cry,” he said. “Someone like you shouldn’t be crying.”

Kija sniffed.

“Everything’s going to be alright,” Jae-Ha said. “Okay? It’s going to be alright.”

Kija nodded.

Jae-Ha got out of the pool, and stretched. They’d found the spring on the slopes of a hill, hidden away under an overhang of stone. There were splotches of green and ruddy brown clinging to the soil around the water, but the vegetation was meagre at best, and certainly not edible. The sun was going down, which was good because they wouldn’t get burned, but it was still _ridiculously hot._ And they were both fully clothed. Kija was in white, he supposed, but he’d be damned if he wore black any longer.

“What are you doing?” Kija asked, as Jae-Ha took of his outer clothes.

“Cooling down,” was the reply. Jae-Ha was about to suggest Kija do the same when he remembered the scars on his back. He looked at his feet, remembered the chains he had once worn, and understood if his companion preferred to remain clothed. To his surprise, however, Kija removed his robe, carefully folding it, and then took off his shirt. He flexed, the scars on his back painfully visible.

They had the pool now, but –

“What are we going to do about food?” Kija asked.

Jae-Ha shrugged. “We can survive until tomorrow. Then… we go into the city, see if we can find something to eat. And if not… we’ll steal something.”

Hakuryuu frowned his disapproval, but said nothing. Necessity was necessity.

“The problem is finding shelter for the night,” Jae-Ha mused.

Kija pointed. “How about there?”

It was what looked to be an old goatherd’s hut, abandoned, but with a roof.

“It’ll make do, I suppose. But what about the bugs?”

Kija shuddered. “You can take care of them for me.”

As he had been, swatting them aside all day. Jae-Ha sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Medea’s home was certainly lavish, but it was a tired luxury, faded, the house reflecting the state of its owner. Intricately carved columns held up a painted ceiling, and they were walking across a mosaicked floor. The walls, too, were painted, depicting the heroes and monsters of this land. Yona didn’t fail to notice that all of the heroes were men…

The first thing their host provided was water, which they all gulped down thirstily. (She had never known simple water to taste so sweet!) After they’d bathed, Medea had her servants prepare fresh clothes for them. Yona had struggled getting into the unfamiliar robes until the serving women helped her, and braided her hair for her. Her hair had grown longer, and although still not down to its original length, it was already cascading past her shoulders (though it was still as unruly as ever). Yona checked herself in the mirror. She looked… better. There was more colour to her cheeks, and her eyes were brighter now that she knew everyone was safe. Thanking the serving women, she slipped out to join Medea in the dining hall.

“Yona!” Medea greeted. “You look lovely!”

She twirled her hair self-consciously, bowing. “Your… slaves did a fantastic job.”

“It’s despicable, I know,” Medea said, noticing the distaste in Yona’s words. She sighed. “It’s this culture, though. I try to treat them as best as I can, but…” She trailed off. Yona didn’t want to know more. Medea was reclined on a chaise, a table by her side, waiting to be served. There were several other chaises arranged around the room, so Yona sat down on one awkwardly. Medea was about to talk, but the doors opened, and –

 Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Hak. The Hellenic robes looked odd on him, but they exposed more of his muscled shoulder, and chest, and… She had to stop herself from looking, ducking her head so he wouldn’t notice her blush. Yoon grinned, but said nothing.

“Won’t you take your mask off, Shin-Ah?” Medea asked as the men sat down.

The blue dragon shook his head anxiously.

“He doesn’t like people seeing his eyes,” Yona explained hastily. Medea nodded in understanding. She clapped her hands, and the slaves brought in the food, platers laden high. Yona’s mouth began to water as she realised just how hungry she was, and there was largely silence as they ate, but then conversation picked up soon after. She listened as Medea explained how Hellas was made up of a collection of city-states, not too unlike the Five Tribes in her kingdom. Athens was one of the more powerful states, which was why it was so big, and it liked to pride itself on something it called ‘democracy’. Apparently, only the rich, male citizens were involved in making the laws, so Yona didn’t think it was anything special.

“Wine?” Medea asked as the servants brought round the mixing bowls.

Yona shook her head. “I don’t think my stomach could manage any alcohol.”

Hak obliged, though, and Yoon kept a watchful eye on how much he was drinking.

Yona was also keeping an eye on Hak, although not for the same reasons as Yoon.

He caught her staring, and smiled. She smiled back, but looked elsewhere to find their host watching her intently.

Medea stood. “Come to my private chambers when you’re done, Yona,” she said. “I’d like to have a talk with you.”

Yona blinked, then nodded. Medea left, accompanied by the same two serving women.

Hak narrowed his eyes. “I wonder what that’s about…”

Yoon shrugged. “She probably just wants to talk about girl stuff.”

“Mm.”

Shin-Ah sniffed his cup of wine hesitantly, squeaking as Ao jumped into it and started swimming around. He fished her out before she could drink any more of the alcohol, and set her on the side of his chair. She fell off.

Yona once again found her eyes drifting back to Hak…


	6. Chapter 6

“Please, sit,” Medea invited, gesturing to the chaise buried in silk to her right. The woman’s private chambers were… less than what she’d expected. Apart from the chaises, the room was relatively bare – a bed, nondescript, a table and chair… Nothing else.

“So…” Yona started. “What would you like to talk about?”

“You’ve travelled far; you must have had quite the adventure,” Medea said. “I’d like to know of your land; of your story – what you’ve been through, what brought you here.”

Yona hesitated. “Why?”

“I’m curious,” she replied. “We so rarely get visitors from that far east, and… you’re a strong woman, like me. I would love to know what you’ve accomplished, and how you managed to get four demigods to serve you with unwavering loyalty.”

“But I…” Yona looked down. She heard Medea sit upright.

“You don’t have to tell me what you don’t want to,” the woman said gently. “I… realise I may have reminded you of some painful memories.”

“Yeah…” Yona clasped her hands together.

“… I too have had my fair share of grief,” Medea whispered, her voice cracking. “Most of it was self-inflicted, but…” She straightened. “I’m sorry for prying.”

“No, no.” Yona waved her hand. “It’s fine, really.” She took a deep breath. “Actually… it would be a relief, to tell someone everything.”

Medea smiled softly. “I won’t judge.”

 

So Yona told her. Everything.

 

The first thing Medea said was: “I’m sorry.”

The second thing she said was: “Why haven’t you told Hak you love him yet?”

Yona nearly jumped out of her skin. _“What!?”_ She definitely hadn’t mentioned that!

Medea snorted. “It’s obvious you like him.”

“Yeah, but…” She might as well admit it. “He doesn’t feel the same way.”

Medea rested her head on her hand. And raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Yona frowned, confused.

“So you’re telling me that the man who’s nearly died for you plenty of times could never love you in return?” she asked.

Her chest tightened. “Yes.”

Medea looked at her with her deep, dark eyes. “Yona,” she said. “I know what love is. And what you two could have – _do_ have? Hold on to it, and never let go.”

“But he – ”

“You’re either stupid or in denial. Everyone can see it.”

Yona was blushing wildly now, her heart racing. _Hak? In love with her? It was impossible… wasn’t it?_

Medea yawned. “I’m going to bed now.” She turned. “You should tell him how you feel, Yona, before it’s too late.”

Yona bowed good night quickly, leaving before her face turned the same colour as her hair. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it. Her heart, beating wildly, each thump a crashing roar in her chest. _You should tell him how you feel…_

 

Could she?

Could she be that brave?

 

“Is everything alright, Princess?”

_Oh gods, not him. Not now. Not with that voice, that face, that smell…_

“No, nothing, everything’s fine!” she hummed, beaming awkwardly.

Hak frowned. “What did you two talk about in there?”

She panicked. “Food.”

“Um…”

“And clothes. And girly stuff… um…”

_Really!?_

Hak eyed her suspiciously. “Well if that’s all…”

“Yes!” she stammered, too quickly. “Um… good night!”

She turned to go, but he grabbed her wrist.

“Princes…”

Yona couldn’t meet his face, couldn’t keep her breathing steady. “Yes?”

He let go. “Nothing.” She heard his footsteps as he walked away. “Good night.”

“Good… night…”

 

_You should tell him how you feel._

She really should.


	7. Chapter 7

They laid side by side, crammed on an old rug Kija had somehow managed to find. There were a few holes in the roof of the hut, and it had a faint, goaty aroma to it, but Jae-Ha didn’t particularly mind.

He could see the stars.

The blazing kings of the night, like coins the gods had thrown, scattered throughout a canvas of black. They were breath-taking – there was no other word to describe them. Speaking of breath-taking, Kija was lying right next to him, fast asleep. _How was it that he managed to fall asleep!?_ It was night, and yet the air was stuffy and they were both hot and sweaty _(and gods did that sound wrong)_. Jae-Ha probably smelled awful. They both did. Or maybe, only him. Kija’s scent wasn’t that bad. Then again, that could just be him.

Almost instinctively, Jae-Ha reached out, brushing his fingertips over the scars on Kija’s back.

Hakuryuu shivered, but didn’t wake, so Jae-Ha let his touch linger. Kija’s skin was warm, and where unscarred, soft. Jae-Ha had to fight the impulse to touch him more, to hold him close and never let go.

 

_When had it got this bad?_

 

Kija was Kija – young, naïve, annoyingly optimistic and stubbornly ideological. And yet – Jae-Ha had fallen for him. Not on purpose, of course, but these things never were, were they?

 

Jae-Ha withdrew his hand, and turned on his side.

He couldn’t – not now.

Perhaps not ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Yona awoke.

Sun streamed in from the windows, staining the room in bright light. She stretched. The bed was large – meant for two. She hadn’t slept in a proper bed for a long time, and it felt _wonderful._ Yona didn’t feel like moving, but her throat was dry and her stomach was complaining, so she struggled into some of the weird clothes and went out in search of food. She didn’t know how long she’d slept, but when she ran into a couple of slaves they’d assured her that Medea was awake and waiting for them in the dining room. They gave her directions and she thanked them before going on her way.

“Good morning, Princess.” Hak smiled.

“Good morning!”

It didn’t surprise her that Hak had woken up first. He was always there, waiting for her, and she’d never stopped to consider it until recently.

 

_You should tell him how you feel._

She blushed.

Hak frowned. “Is there a reason you keep on blushing?”

“Nope!” Yona squeaked.

Hak grinned wickedly, and she gulped, but before he could act Yoon and Shin-Ah appeared.

“Are we interrupting anything?” the boy asked.

Yona shook her head. “We were just going to get breakfast.”

Yoon yawned, stretching. “Then let’s go.” He added: “You can’t flirt on an empty stomach, after all.”

Yona was certain her face was the same colour as her hair now.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast was pleasant enough. Medea and Yoon kept glancing at her and Hak, which was distracting, but Shin-Ah just stared off into the distance.

“Are you going to search for your friends today?” Medea asked.

Yona nodded. “Shin-Ah said he knows where Jae-Ha and Kija are, but not where Zeno is.”

Medea hesitated. “Are you sure this Zeno isn’t…”

Yona shook her head. “Zeno can’t die.”

“Oh.” Medea blinked. “Well then, may I suggest before we search for Zeno we petition the king to lend you a ship to take you home?” she suggested. “Aegeus is a kind king – I’m certain he won’t hesitate to help you. It’s just that these things take time to organise.”

“That’s a good idea,” Yoon mused. “Knowing Zeno, he’ll probably find us eventually.”

Medea turned to Seiryuu. “Have your friends moved from where they were yesterday?”

Shin-Ah cocked his head. “They’ve entered… the city.”

“Then they can’t be more than an hour away.” Medea rose. “I suggest we go now if we’re to avoid the midday heat.”

“You’re coming with us?” Hak asked.

“Of course.” Medea smiled. “I can’t leave my guests to wonder around a foreign city alone now, can I?”

“Thank you very much!” Yona beamed, jumping to her feet. In her excitement to see Jae-Ha and Kija, she tripped over the seating. Even as she was falling, she knew – Hak would catch her.

And he did.

She was pressed up against him, conscious of every touch.

“Careful, Princess,” Hak teased, his voice silky smooth, his breath tickling her ear…

“Y-Yeah…” she stuttered, brushing herself off. To her embarrassment, she noticed everyone looking at her (even Shin-Ah and Ao). “C-Come on!” Yona started walking. “Let’s go find Jae-Ha and Kija!”

Medea pointed. “The exit’s the other way.”

“Right!” She turned around.


	10. Chapter 10

“I. Am. Melting!” Kija panted as they trudged through the streets.

“I know,” Jae-Ha complained, tying his hair off to one side. They’d entered the city a while ago, but without any real destination they’d just ended up walking around in circles. Ryokuryuu still had his trousers and boots on, and Hakuryuu had reluctantly put his shirt on, so that their scales might not attract unwanted attention. Not that they couldn’t handle unwanted attention.

“Why aren’t we tracking down Shin-Ah or Zeno?” Kija asked.

“My head’s too hot and my stomach’s too hungry to focus on that,” Jae-Ha growled. “Unless you’d like to try?”

Kija scowled.

Jae-Ha looked down. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kija dismissed.

They continued walking.

“Jae-Ha?”

“Yes?”

“What are we going to do if we can’t find the others?”

“We will.”

Kija smiled softly, speaking to himself: “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Jae-Ha turned his head. “What?”

“Nothing.”

 

The sun was getting higher and higher, and Jae-Ha was just contemplating how he might go about stealing some food and water, when he heard a voice.

“Kija! Jae-Ha!”

His head snapped upwards. It couldn’t be…

“Yona!” Kija waved, tears of joy streaming down his face. “And Shin-Ah too! And Hak, and Yoon!”

Yona hugged them both tightly, and Jae-Ha was now intimately aware of his unwashed state, but the princess didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m so glad you’re both okay!” she sobbed, grinning happily.

“Me too.” Jae-Ha smiled.

Hak sniffed. “You both stink.”

Kija covered himself up, for whatever weird reason of his. Jae-Ha laughed.

“I’m glad to see you’ve been reunited,” said a dark-haired woman Jae-Ha didn’t know. She smiled. “I’m Medea.”

Kija bowed. “Thank you for looking after Yona and the others.”

Medea bowed in response. “It was my pleasure.”

They stood around awkwardly for a bit, the other denizens of the city flowing past them.

“Did you find Zeno?” Yoon asked.

Jae-Ha shook his head. “Honestly? We were both too tired and too hungry to think about that.”

“I could have a quick lunch prepared before we visit the king?” Medea suggested.

“That’s a great idea!” Yona clapped her hands together.

Kija frowned. “The king…?”

“Medea suggested we petition the king for a ship home before we search for Zeno,” Yoon explained.

“But Zeno – ”

“That old man will be fine,” Hak cut off. “Besides, this might be our only chance to see the king.”

“That’s true,” Jae-Ha agreed.

“But first, I think you two should have a bath,” Medea interrupted.

Kija nodded enthusiastically.


	11. Chapter 11

The palace was an impressive building, but in her opinion, Hiryuu Castle back in Kouka was far grander. The guards seemed to be expecting Medea, because they let their party through without a second glance. They walked down corridors of polished, marble columns, the walls once again painted in those gaudy colours. Slaves milled about, hustling and bustling to keep the nobility’s lives running, and Yona felt a tinge of anger stirring within her.

All of that was forgotten as they neared the throne room, however.

“… and so Hephaestus made a giant metal net to catch them in the act, and called all the other gods to watch!” The sound of raucous laughter floated through the closed doors.

Medea frowned. “That’s unusual.”

She opened the doors, and…

 

Yona’s jaw hung slack.

_“Zeno!?”_

 

The yellow dragon was seated next to the king, a tray of delicacies spread before them and a cup of wine sloshing in his hand.

Ouryuu waved. “Miss!” He grinned. “Zeno knew you’d find him eventually!”

“What – but – how – ”

Yoon rubbed his forehead in exasperation. “Why are we even surprised?”

Hak shook his head. “What are you doing here?”

“After Zeno got shipwrecked, Zeno decided to go to the biggest house in the city, to ask for help.”

“Oh.”

King Aegeus smiled. “It would tarnish my reputation if I were to refuse hospitality to a priest from another nation,” he explained. “Once Zeno told me of his plight, I assured him I would do everything to help him and his companions return to their homeland. It seems I need not have worried, however, if Medea was looking after you all.”

Medea bowed. “I thank you for your kind words, sire.”

Yona stepped forwards, bowing deeply. “I am indebted to you for looking after my friend,” she said. She hesitated. “King Aegeus, may I be so bold as to ask you for a ship to – ”

“Preparations are already underway, my girl!” Aegeus laughed. “I’m afraid Zeno beat you to it!”

She started. “You mean… we can go home?”

“You may set sail as early as tomorrow, if that is what you wish.”

Yona grinned. “Oh, thank you so much!”

“Think nothing of it, my dear,” Aegeus replied.

Everything…

Everything was going to be okay. The Happy Hungry Bunch was back together, and… they were going home.

“So…” Jae-Ha started. “What’s going to happen now?”

The king smiled. “For the rest of today, I shall entertain you all in my palace. I cannot allow you to leave without first sampling the finest of Athenian culture!”


	12. Chapter 12

The night breeze was cool, a refreshing breath against her skin. The stars were out, and Yona looked up at them in awe. Ages passed, kingdoms rose and fell, and the stars saw it all. To them, what was Yona but a flicker of life – the briefest of flames, soon crumbling to ash?

 

Life was short.

 

She did not have the luxury of time. For them, every day was a blessing since escaping her father’s fate on that darkest of nights. Every day she woke up, and she knew that Hak was with her.

 

Hak had always been with her.

 

But just as the stars faded come morning, so too might Hak be taken from her – snatched without warning, the joy he brought – snuffed out. It pained her heart to even consider a life without Hak. Yona couldn’t – couldn’t consider a life without Hak. For her, there was no such thing.

So she had to tell him.

 

Even if things went wrong, even if things changed between them… she had to say it.

 

_I…_

“Princess?”

Her smile softened. _Of course. Who else would it be?_

“Hak.”

 

They stood on the balcony, lost in each other.

Then:

 

“I have something I want to say – ”

“There’s something I have to say – ”

 

They both stammered, red with embarrassment from having spoken at the same time.

“You first,” Yona said.

“No no, you speak first,” Hak insisted.

Yona took a deep breath, gathering her courage. She looked into his eyes. “I know I’m naïve. I know I’m usually the last one to notice things, and I know I’m a lot more trouble than I’m worth.” Hak was about to protest, but she stopped him. “But – throughout all I’ve been through, you were there. I can never thank you enough; can never repay the life you’ve given me, but…”

 

She knew what she had to do, and yet she couldn’t bite back the tears. “I’m letting you go.”

 

Hak stilled, his eyes going wide. “What?”

Yona smiled. “I’m letting you go, Hak. You should be free, not tied to an oath you swore to my father.”

“It’s not – ”

“I’m a burden, I know,” she interrupted. “All of this training I’ve been doing… it’s so that I may someday catch up to you, and stand by your side.” She sobbed. “I want to be with you, Hak. I want to be with you as an equal, not just some little girl you have to protect… I want you to rely on me, to need me too…”

There was more she had to say, but she couldn’t… she was shaking too much, her body trembling, her heart…

Hak reached out and brushed the tears from her face, his touch tender. His hand sneaked behind her head, and then –

 

He was kissing her.

 

Yona blinked in surprise, her mind not able to keep up with what was happening, but her body knew and she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist. They broke apart.

 

“I love you,” Hak said. “You can say what you want, but I will never, ever let you go.”

 

Yona buried her face in his chest, crying tears of happiness and joy. She looked up again, cupping his face.

 

She sighed. “I love you too.”

 

They kissed, the night their eternal witness.


	13. Chapter 13

Kija watched Yona and Hak from the shadows, his smile empty. He heard footsteps, and without looking knew that Jae-Ha was beside him. Ryokuryuu’s eyes widened when he saw Yona and Hak, but then he snorted. “It took them long enough.”

“Mm.” Kija nodded. “It would be nice.”

“Huh?”

“To have what they have,” he continued. “I just think it would be nice.”

Kija turned, and Jae-Ha caught his gaze.

Before he knew what was happening, Jae-Ha leaned in and his soft lips were pressed against Kija’s in a chaste kiss. Jae-Ha’s eyes were closed, but Kija’s were open wide in shock. Shock, and then…

Jae-Ha pulled away too soon, blinking.

 

All Kija could say was: “Oh.”

 

Then Jae-Ha realised what he’d done and swore, stepping backwards. “Oh gods.” He swore again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to – ”

Kija grabbed his wrist before the other man could run away. “Do it again.”

“What?”

Hakuryuu’s heart was racing. “Kiss me again.”

 

Jae-Ha obliged.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hak and Yona was obvious, but Kija and Jae-Ha, huh?” Yoon grinned. “Who would have thought?”

Zeno raised his hand. “Zeno did!”

“You think of everything, Ouryuu,” Shin-Ah said, petting Ao.

Zeno beamed, bouncing around. “Zeno’s so happy!”

“And a little drunk,” Yoon muttered.

Medea laughed. The boy looked up, startled. He hadn’t heard her laugh before…

“Sorry,” the woman apologised, smiling contently. “It’s just…” She looked out over the two couples below them. “I’m happy for them.”

Yoon leaned over the roof. “Me too.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Goodbye, Medea,” Yona whispered as the two women embraced.

“Goodbye, my girl.” Medea cupped her face. “You look after him, okay?”

Yona smiled, glancing over to where Hak was waiting. “I will.”

Medea stood up straight, composing herself. “Should you ever need an ally, you’ll know where to find me.”

Yona nodded. “Maybe someday you can come and visit Kouka yourself.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Yona turned to Aegeus, and bowed. “Thank you for everything, sire.”

Aegeus bowed in return. “It is my god given duty to treat guests with honour.” He grinned. “And now you can spread the word of Athens’ generous hospitality.”

Yona smiled. “I certainly will.”

“Thank Zeno for sharing his marvellous stories with me, would you?”

“Of course.” She waved, the last one to say her goodbyes, and boarded the ship. The sailors Aegeus provided got to work, unmooring the ship.

She frowned. What marvellous stories?

They went down below deck. As they were sailing with a full crew, they had nothing that needed doing for the month of sailing ahead of them. Well, they’d stop off at a few places along the route, but apart from that it was mostly blue seas and clear skies. Hopefully.

Yona sat down on Hak’s lap, with Kija next to Jae-Ha. Ao was perched on Shin-Ah’s head, and Yoon opened a book. She turned to Zeno.

“What marvellous stories?”

Zeno grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I think it got a little rushed towards the end, and I'm sorry if some (all) of the characters are a little OOC. I'd be really grateful for any comments or Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
